To Be Evil
by Daystar Flame
Summary: Serena is taken away by the enemy! Will the scouts be able to save her? Sorry I know that sucked....


Hey Everyone!  
This is a story that I thought I might try. It's set in the R series I think, towards the beginning. Oh well I think you'll get it. Oh and please tell me if I should continuecause I'm not really sure. So Laterz everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
To Be Evil  
  
  
"What's wrong Ames?"Serena asked into her communicator.  
"We need Sailor Moon at the park!"Mercury said then the screen went blank.  
"Right"Serena mumbled to herself as she took off towards the park, once she got there she ducked behind a shed and transformed then she headed to the battle. When she got there she saw that Venus, Jupiter and Mercury were laying on the ground unconcious.Mars was the only one fighting.Then she looked towards the enemy,it was a man that had dark blue hair and deep blue eyes.He was wearing a navy blue uniform.Sailor Moon watched as Sailor Mars began to weaken.Then she saw her collapse from a blow.At this moment she let herself be known,she did her little speech and did her hand movements.  
"... and in the name of the Moon I will I punish you!"she finished.  
"Ah Sailor Moon, my brother is just dying to see you. Oh and by the way I'm Saffire." he said then bowed.  
"I won't be going with you anytime soon!" Sailor Moon said. Then she attacked "Cosmic Moon Power!" Saffire reflected Sailor Moon's power, which hit her straight on causing her to fall.  
"Come Princess, my brother needs to speak with you." Saffire said as he picked her up she didn't fight since she was so weak. Suddenly a red rose was thrown at Saffire, he just kept rising from the ground.  
"Put Sailor Moon down! NOW!!!!!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
"Sorry Capeboy, but my brother needs to see the Princess." Saffire said then disappeared with Sailor Moon.   
"What will they do with her?" Tuxedo Mask himself. He then went over to check on the Scouts. "Wake up Scouts! That guy took Sailor Moon!" he yelled to them. They slowly got up.  
"They took Sailor Moon! They're gonna pay!" Mars yelled awhile later, her anger starting to boil her blood.  
"What will they do with her?" Venus asked still dazed.  
"Try and get a scan on her Mercury." Luna said trying miserably to sound calm.  
"I'll try." Mercury said she started her scan. A few minutes later she said, "She's at Tokyo Tower. But she's not alone."  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go! We have to hurry!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. Then he took off towards the tower followed closely by the Scouts.  
~  
*Where am I?* Serena thought as she woke up on a bed with silk sheets and velvet blankets. Everything in this room was white, silver or gold. "Where am I?" she asked again but this time out loud. She never expected an answer.  
"Ah, so you're finally awake." said a man's voice.  
"Who's there?" Serena asked fearfully.  
"No need to be afraid Princess. I won't hurt you I promise." the man said. Then he stepped out of the shadows, he had silvery/white hair, light purple eyes and he was wearing a white suit that had purple designs with a cape.   
"Who are you?" Serena asked again. *WOW! He's cute! Wait I can't be thinking this now I don't even know who he is or what he wants. But he's still cute.*   
"I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Family." he said then he bowed.  
"Where am I?" Serena asked.  
"You are within my palace, Princess." Diamond said.  
"Why am I here? What do you want?" Serena asked.  
"Well Princess I was going to help you in getting revenge. I could give you more power." Diamond said.  
"Revenge? What are you talking about?" Serena asked.  
"Why on those so called friends of yours. They never really cared about you, they only acted like that because you're the Princess. And think about Darien, he's always nagging you about your grades and making fun of your hair. You know he never really loved you he just acted like that because of your past. Wouldn't you want revenge on them for being so untrue?" Diamond said  
"You're right Diamond. Darien has always been so cold. You would never hurt me, would you?" Serena asked.  
"Of course not Serenity." Diamond said putting his arm over her shoulder.  
"And you'll really help me?" Serena asked.  
"Of course I will Princess." Diamond said. "Ready?".  
  
  
  
"Ready." she repeated. Diamond took the Dark Crystal and held it above her. For a moment everything turned dark and then the light faded away revealing the new Serena or now Serenity. She wore a really short black strapless dress. Her Crescent Moon symbol was now an upside down black moon with gold sparkles. She had black ribbons tied around her meatballs.  
"Love the new look." Diamond said smiling.  
"Me too." Serenity said.  
"Good."  
"Thanks Diamond. For everything." Serenity said.  
"Anytime princess. Now let's go to the tower, the Sailor Scouts will be sure to come." Diamond said grinning evilly. She grinned in return. "We can introduce them to the new and improved Sailor Moon." Diamond said immensely enjoying himself. He put his arm out to Serenity. "Let's go."  
"Let's." Serenity said putting her arm through Diamond's. They started walking then disappeared.  
~  
"This elevators sooo slow!" Jupiter said.  
"I hope she's ok!" Luna said.  
"She better be!" Mars said through gritted teeth.  
"Well we know she's here, so I'm guessing she's fine." Mercury said trying to the hopes up.  
The door of the elevator opened a couple minutes later "Finally!" they all sighed. Then they stepped.  
"It's so dark in here." Venus whispered.  
"Hello! Serena, are you in here?!" Mercury called out.  
"Scouts it's about time you showed up." said a man's voice.  
"Who's there?" Venus asked. A man stepped into the light, he had silvery/white hair, light purple eyes and he was wearing a white suit with purple designs and it had a cape.  
"I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Family." he said.  
"Where's Serena?" Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
"I am right here but it's Serenity now." someone said. Then that someone stepped into the light everyone gasped and Diamond smiled, she smiled back.  
"What are you wearing?" Tuxedo Mask asked stunned. *She never wore anything like that before!*  
"I'm wearing a dress." Serenity said   
  
  
  
"Scouts I would like to introduce the new and improved Sailor Moon." Diamond said.   
"What are you talking about!?" Jupiter said.  
"Dark Crystal Power!" Serenity yelled. In a flash of black and gold there before all of them was a Sailor soldier with a black body suit, gold skirt and bows, with knee high black boots with gold trim. She wasn't wearing a tiara since it would cover her black moon. "Oh I like this one much better!" Serenity said.  
"Scouts meet Sailor Black Moon." Diamond said smiling.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tuxedo Mask screamed.  
"Oh yes." Diamond said to Tuxedo Mask.  
"Diamond can I please do it now?" Sailor Black Moon asked giving him her puppy dog face.  
"I guess but don't hurt them too bad.They have to wait."he said.  
"Oh yay!" she said.  
"Guys be careful. She's really strong with the power of both the Silver Crystal and the Dark Crystal there's no way to tell how strong she is." Mercury said.  
"Mercury" Sailor Black Moon said then paused "You always were too smart for your own good." she sighed "Dark Beam..."everyone stared in shock and weren't moving "BLAST!".A beam of dark lightening hit Mercury in the chest.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed in pain.  
"Serena do you know what you're doing?!" Venus asked frantically.  
"Of course I know what I'm doing and Venus can't you get it through your brainless head that my name is Serenity." Sailor Black Moon said. "Of course you always were Miss Perfect. Black Moon Fire...SURROUND!" balls of black fire hit Venus straight on.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she flew back.  
"This is fun!" Sailor Black Moon squealed.  
"How could you?" Jupiter cried.  
"Ah you feel lonely don't you Jupiter. Always needing attention."  
"No I'm not like that at all Serena!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You too huh. You guys are so lame. Don't ever call me Serena that is NOT my name!" she sighed again "Oh well I can take care of that. Diamond Chain ...TIGHTEN!" a chain of pure diamonds wrapped around Jupiter and sliced her skin.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed painfully.  
"Let's see who else" she sighed and looked around till her gaze landed on Mars "Ah Mars you always had an attitude let's fix that little problem for 'ya k! Dark Ice ...FREEZE!" a dark beam shot towards Mars and hit her encasing her in a black ice.  
"Serenity" somebody whispered.  
She whipped around to face Tuxedo Mask "What!" she asked impatiently.  
"What made you change?" he asked  
"You" she whispered and smiled one of her dazzling smiles that would melt some one if the were not in this situation. He was shocked beyond comparison *I'm the cause of this.* he thought. "Now you deserve something special don't you. I can make that happen. Dark Love...DESTROY!" a chain shot towards him made of little black hearts. It wrapped around him cutting off his air. Then she dropped it letting him fall to the floor.  
"Love you are very strong." Diamond said.  
"I love you my Prince," she said giving him a kiss.  
"I love you too Princess." Diamond said.  
It broke Darien's heart to hear those words directed towards another than him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Serena kissing Diamond. Those images were in his mind from there on.  
  
So please review everyone! Laterz!  
Daystar Flame!  



End file.
